


Needful Things

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a NSFW prompt request over on my tumblr, requested by Cylina Nightshade. It ended up long enough to get its own posting, rather than ending up in the drabble collections.</p>
<p>NSFW Kink Edition Prompt #10. "Home is too far away. No one's going to see us here."</p>
<p>Post-mission for Preventers, Duo encourages his lovers to relieve a little stress. After all, it's been entirely too long since the three of them have been in the same place at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needful Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/gifts).



It was rare that the three of them were sent out together. Not because they didn't work well together (in truth, Une and most of Preventers knew that they worked together entirely _too_ well), but because it was simply not often necessary. Their skills overlapped too much, made each other redundant. But every so often, a mission came up that required the skills of a computer genius, a demolition expert and a daring pilot.

Or as Duo preferred to say, a hacker, a pyromaniac and the getaway driver.

Heero and Wufei always pretended to be irritated at that. They also always pretended to be irritated when Duo inevitably pinned one or both of them against a bulkhead or dragged them into a darkened corner of whatever city they happened to be in. There would be token protests, Heero arguing for privacy, Wufei arguing for rules and self-restraint, but Duo and adrenaline and lust almost always won out.

Even together, they couldn't—wouldn't—resist Duo's idea of post-mission stress relief. Which is how they ended up in an abandoned airfield outside of Budapest, halfway between the terrorist compound they'd just blown to hell and their often empty home in Brussels.

Wufei was leaning helplessly against the side of the small plane, pants around his ankles with Heero on his knees in front of him and Duo tucked against his side, murmuring encouragement. He had his fist raised to his mouth, biting down on one knuckle and his eyes squeezed shut, but Duo pulled his hand away, replaced it with his lips. Wufei leaned into him, opening to the kiss and sighing as Duo licked into his mouth. Heero's hands were firm on his hips, sliding around to grip his bare ass and pull him closer. He kissed Wufei's thighs, looked up the length of his body with blue eyes gone dark with lust and smiled when Wufei looked down at him with wide eyes of his own.

"Please," he whispered, always the last to give in. "We can't..."

"Sure we can," Duo slid his hand under Fei's olive-drab tee, rubbing comforting circles over his belly. "Home is too far away. No one's going to see us here. No one's going to hear us. How long has it been since the three of us were together like this? We need this, Fei. _You_ need it."

"I don't _need_ anything," he protested, even as he pressed his mouth against Duo's throat. "You just want it."

Duo laughed, running his hand over Wufei's hair and freeing it from its ponytail so that he could tangle his fingers in the silky locks. He kissed him again, quick and gentle and playful. "Yeah, I do. But you want it too. And so does Heero."

As if to punctuate Duo's words, Heero brought a hand between Wufei's legs to cradle his balls, rubbing his thumb over the tender skin and leaning in to kiss his hip. He ran the edge of teeth over the protruding bone and Wufei shivered for him.

"You might as well give in," Heero murmured, warm breath ghosting against his skin. "You know he's more stubborn than either of us."

Wufei panted, letting his head fall against the hull of the plane. He laughed in spite of himself, fingers twitching at his side before giving in and sinking into Heero's unruly hair. "I hate you both."

"You love us," Duo pressed his forehead to Wufei's shoulder, affectionate. 

"Yeah," he agreed, hugging him closer and smiling. "I do love you."

"We love you too," Heero husked, then licked a stripe up the length of his cock. Wufei shuddered, his knees going weak, and Duo had to wrap his arms around his middle to hold him up.

"Yeah, I thought so," he crooned, easing his taller, slimmer body between the plane and Wufei's more densely muscled one. "It's been too long, hasn't it, baby?"

He flushed, leaning his head back against Duo's as the other man kissed the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Stop. You know I hate being called that."

"You hate that you like it," Duo smirked and Wufei knew that he was right. Duo called him "baby" the same way that he called Heero "sweetheart," the same way that he affectionately shortened their names and called them beautiful and gorgeous and _his_.

He owned Wufei heart and soul. They both did, and they were his too. Beyond all odds and expectations, they were unrepentantly, unequivocally his.

Duo kissed him, tracing his mouth over his neck and jaw while his hands stripped Wufei of his jacket and shirt. Wufei buried his own hands into Heero's hair and tried not to thrust into his talented, wet mouth. It had always struck him, how easily Heero went to his knees and how beautiful he looked with his lips wrapped around Wufei's cock, his eyelashes fluttering over elegantly carved cheekbones. It was less submission than it was worship.

"God, look at the two of you," Duo bit down on Wufei's earlobe, his voice sounding as shaken as Wufei felt. His erection, still trapped beneath his work pants, pressed against Wufei's hip. He rocked back against Duo, slid his hand between them to squeeze him through the rough khaki. The moan he drew forth was gratifying.

Closing his eyes, Wufei let himself be washed away in sensation. Duo's arms were steady around him, his body a solid presence even as his hands wandered over Wufei's chest and stomach. He ran one through Wufei's hair, massaging his scalp as he kissed the nape of his neck and the line of his shoulders. Clever fingers rubbed over one nipple, circling it firmly before ghosting over the peaked center. Wufei made a soft sound that he would never admit was a whine and Duo chuckled, lips curving against one shoulder as he pinched the dusky flesh.

Wufei leaned more heavily against him, arching into the touch even as he pushed into Heero's mouth. He was panting now, but Heero looked barely ruffled. His cheeks were flushed and his hair mussed beneath Wufei's hands, but he was far more composed than anyone had the right to be in such a situation. Wufei dug his fingers into his hair, earning a growl and a sliver of irritated blue beneath one arched brow.

He let Wufei's cock fall from his lips, stroking him with an almost negligent touch of his hand. "What do you want, Fei?"

Swallowing hard at the sight of Heero, lips swollen and red, eyes dark and glittering beneath the thick fringe of his hair, Wufei couldn't make the words come. Asking for what he wanted had never been easy, even knowing that they would both give him anything. 

"It's okay," Duo urged, splaying his hand over his heart. "Heero will make you feel so good, Fei. You know he will. Right, 'Ro?"

"I will," Heero agreed, rubbing his thumb over the head of Wufei's cock. "Just tell me what you want. I already know. I want it too."

"I know..." he hung his head, closing his eyes against the pleasure of it all. Against the need that he felt coiling in his stomach. 

"Tell me. Ask me."

"Beg you?" Wufei cracked one eye open. Suspicious and amused all at once. Turned on enough that he might actually do it.

Heero laughed, a genuine and warm sound. "Never."

That made Wufei smile too, the tension fading. He ran his thumb over Heero's lower lip, still slick with spit and precome. His stomach clenched with lust and a rare streak of possessiveness.

"Make me come. Please," he whispered, surrendering and feeling greedy for it. Duo was forever telling him that he was allowed to be a little selfish in his desires.

"How?" Duo asked and Wufei groaned. Duo liked to hear his lovers as much as he liked to talk to them. Heero liked to hear him too, though he wasn't usually as pushy about it as Duo.

"You're both impossible," he shook his head, smiling in spite of himself.

"You like that too," Duo teased, hugging him. "Should I say it for you?"

"Maxwell..."

There was no bite, no heat in his voice. He tried to pretend that there wasn't a hint of laughter playing on his lips, that it wasn't a shiver running through him as Duo placed a sucking kiss against his neck and then started to speak. Tried to pretend that he couldn't imagine the dark smile crossing Duo's face or see the answering one on Heero's.

"Make Fei come, 'Ro," Duo all but purred, rolling his hips against Wufei's ass. "Make him come so that I can fuck you while he watches. That's what you want, isn't it, Fei?"

"I..."

"We know. We know what you want, baby. What you need from us."

Wufei couldn't have answered, even if he had wanted to, because Heero took him into his mouth again and words fled. Duo's arms tightened around him as the pleasure hit him solidly in the gut.

"Deeper," Duo said against his ear, but he was talking to Heero. "Take him all the way, sweetheart. I know you can. You're so fucking good at sucking cock. Make our Fei come, yeah?"

Heero moaned his assent but Wufei didn't hear it, could only feel the vibrations around his cock because the sound was lost to his own low cry. He felt his concentration spiral down into a tight ball of sensation that centered on his cock and Heero Yuy's mouth. It was all heat and pressure and the wet slide of flesh against flesh as Heero worked him with tongue and hand before opening his mouth wider and swallowing until the tip of Wufei pressed against the back of his throat. Wufei gasped, trembling, and his fingers clenched in Heero's hair.

"Heero... yes..."

"Do it, sweetheart," Duo encouraged, and Wufei moaned as Heero took him the rest of the way. It was exquisite. Wet, tight, wonderful.

Heero's throat convulsed around him and he backed off a little, drawing a breath through his nose before swallowing again. And again and again. Wufei wanted to sob at the pleasure of it, fought not to fuck into Heero's mouth but to let him set the pace. His thighs trembled and Heero rubbed his thumb over the taut muscles in reassurance.

"Oh, fuck, that's beautiful, 'Ro. Does he feel good, Fei? It's been so long, hasn't it, baby?" Duo's words, velvety rich and filthy, kept coming against his ear, his jaw, the curve of his shoulder. Heero looked strangely serene at his feet, even as the flush on his cheeks crept down his neck and his breathing grew harsher. Tears had gathered on his lashes out of reflex.

Wufei could barely understand Duo's words, lost instead to the cadence of his voice and the aching heat in his cock. To Heero's mouth and throat. He let go of Heero's hair, not trusting himself any longer, and gripped Duo's hands, their arms wrapped around his torso as he arched his back. Heero had to hold his hips tighter, forcefully prevented him from bucking into the tightness of his throat. Even against that strength, Wufei still writhed. 

Duo embraced Wufei, steadied him even as he encouraged Heero to take him apart. He kissed his neck, laughing softly when Wufei turned to claim his mouth in a hungry kiss. 

He was lost to them, from the warm glide of Duo's tongue against his own to the slick suction of Heero's mouth. His muscles ached and quivered, his skin felt too small to contain him. It was all pressure and wetness and heat and a tension that pooled in his stomach before reaching out in a burst of white behind his eyes. He convulsed in Duo's arms, hips jerking as his cock spasmed, still buried deep in Heero's throat, the other man's nose pressed tight to his belly. Heero swallowed—choking only a little out of surprise—the contractions making Wufei shudder and cry out something that might have been his name.

"Easy," Duo caressed his cheek with his knuckles. Wufei still had a death grip on Duo's other hand. "That's it, babe. We've got you."

Weak and dizzy, Wufei let Duo lower him to his knees, still holding him close and stroking his face, his hair. Heero reached out for them, smiling when Wufei reached back.

"Was that what you needed?" he asked, voice rasping and quieter than usual. Wufei traced shaking fingers over his throat, kissed his Adam's apple as if in apology for the abuse Heero willingly—eagerly—inflicted on his body for the sake of pleasure. Heero shivered in response.

"Thank you," Wufei whispered, kissing his wet lashes. It was gentle, worshipful in his own way. "What about you? What do you need?"

"I need you to hold me," he caressed Wufei's silky hair, meeting Duo's hand and tangling their fingers together in the black locks. He looked at both of them, smiled openly in a way that made Wufei's heart hurt to see. When had any of them ever thought that they'd be able to smile so freely? So honestly?

"That's all?" Duo asked softly, knowing the answer as well as Wufei did.

"No," Heero's smile softened. "I need you to hold me while Duo fucks me, Fei. That's what I _want_. Then let's go home and do it all again."

—END—


End file.
